


Shut up and dance with me.

by AGeekyLifeForMe



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Shaw being adorable, Songfic, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGeekyLifeForMe/pseuds/AGeekyLifeForMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John convinces Root to go to the dance. Shaw goes to the dance to make sure Root doesn't get picked on. Adorkableness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and dance with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this just popped up. But it just sprang to my mind while I was listening to the song. I should be finishing my other fics but my muse has just left me completely.  
> In any case this is pure fluff, with a mild homophobic part for like one sentence. 
> 
> This is completely based off the song "Shut up and dance - WALK THE MOON"
> 
> Enjoy

It was just a stupid dance.  
Shaw hadn't even wanted to go but then John talked Root into going and Shaw knew some jerks would probably try something with her.  
Because Root's a stupid nerd with noodle arms who can't defend herself.  
Shaw's just looking out for the little guy here of course. It's not like she LIKES Root or anything.  
So that's how Shaw ended up tugging at a tight fitting black dress she had to get last minute, trying to keep it from riding up as she walked into the school gym.

She tried to locate Root in the tight mass of writhing bodies but couldn't seem to find the taller girl.

"She better not have bailed." Shaw ground through clenched teeth and slowly delved further into the crowd.  
It took Shaw about 10 minutes to finally spot the hacker. 

She was at the punchbowl and there was some idiot jock leaning over her, and no that didn't make Shaw's nostril flare and her fists clench. She was just concerned he might slip something in her drink, that's all. 

Root's back was too her and Shaw had to blink a few times. To dislodge something in her eye, not because Root's dress was backless and the smooth skin was distracting or anything.

She was shaken out if her daze when her eyes landed on Root's shoes and she gave a snort of laughter. Because there's the Root she knew. Leave it to her to still wear her beat up sneakers with an evening gown.

Shaw made her way over to them. As she got closer she managed to hear what the jock was saying.  
"Come on Groves. There's no way you're a dyke like everyone says. You're way too hot. One night with me and I guarantee you'll never munch carpet again." Shaw could see Root was getting extremelly frustrated but when she tried to turn and leave, the guy grabbed her arm.

He. Actually. Touched. Her.

Shaw's vision blurred and her world went red and before she knew what was happening, macho man was on the floor groaning and she had Root's hand in her own and was tugging at it insistently towards the thong of bodies who were all oblivious to what just happened next to the punch bowl.

Root was in a daze, unsure of what was happening. She stopped following the insistent tug and was about to turn to make sure all that wasn't just in her bead, when Shaw yelled at her over the music.  
"Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me Root." She growled and Root blinked.

"You've been holding back Sameen."

Shaw rolled her eyes and gave a harder tug on the hand that had a firm grip of Root's, causing the hacker to step forward closer to her. 

Shaw took about a second to swallow back the lump that formed when she got a clear view of Root for the first time that night, but shook the sudden fog out of her mind before slipping her hand out of Root's in favour of putting them around her waist.

And then she said "Just shut up and dance with me." And started moving them to the beat. 

Root was so shocked that she followed clumsily at first before getting into the rhythm herself. Her hips swaying in time with Shaw's.  
All Root could think as she stared down at Shaw was, 'this woman is my destiny.'

"Root?" Shaw called and Root snapped out of her doting.  
"Yeah Sameen?"  
"Stop thinking and just dance with me."

They were victims of the night. Their bodies pressed together, the room hot with the smell of sweat and teenage excitement.  
Shaw looked up at Root, truly taking her in and her mind short circuited.

Shaw would never admit it but Root was a chemical reaction. Root was physical perfection, everything Shaw found attractive. Root was Shaw's kryptonite.  
In that moment Shaw felt helpless against the bass, that felt more like it was coming from her chest instead of the speakers. The fading light illuminating Root in a breathtaking way as she closed her eyes and swayed to the beat.

Shaw figures it was bound to happen. They were bound to get together. She's just been ignoring this magnetic attraction. 

As the last song came to a close, Shaw took a deep breath and pulled Root to her with such force they almost toppled over and crashed her lips to the taller girl's.

That Monday morning when Shaw walked into the school, all eyes were on her, judging her. She rolled her eyes as she walked past them all.  
She found Root sitting with the small group Shaw sort of, kind of considers friends. 

John saw her first and raised an eyebrow.

"Someone enjoyed the dance more than they thought they would." He smirked and she glowered at him.  
"Shut up John." She growled.

"Thought you didn't dance Sameen." Zoe pointed out with a cheeky grin as Shaw slid onto the bench next to her. Shaw kicked her shin as hard as she could.  
"Ow." Zoe said but was still grinning at her. 

Root looked at Sameen worried that their friends teasing might scare her off. Shaw raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Well what are you waiting for nerd?" Shaw said nodding towards the empty space next to her and Root gave her a blinding smile, before sitting down next to Shaw.

"Figures you and banana nut crunch would get together. How'd this happen anyway?" Fusco asked having not gone to the dance.

Root looked over at Shaw, silently asking permission and Shaw nodded microscopically.  
Root smiled before turning to the group, dying to hear the story.

"Well this guy was bothering me... And then Shaw appeared out of nowhere and... She took my arm, I don't know how it happened but, we took the floor.  
And she said, oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me. I said, you're holding back. And  
she said shut up and dance with me." 

Shaw butted in, "The only reason I spotted her was because she had a backless dress paired with her beat up sneaks. What kind of loser does that."

Zoe interrupted this time, "Did you guys see the gym, it was like a discothèque."  
"I thought you looked great Root. Like a Juliet teenage dream." Carter added and Root blushed slightly.

Root would never tell anyone, especially not with Shaw around but she'd felt it in her chest as Shaw looked at her. That they were bound to get together.

"So go on... She took your arm and you didnt know how it happened... Frankly none of us do, we've been all losing bets of when you two loser would finally get together." Zoe exasperated and Carter shushed her.

"So you took the floor. And she said 'don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me'? Never thought words like that would come out of Shaw's mouth." Carter joked.

Harold finally spoke up, having been watching all this in amusement while Shaw slowly sunk lower and lower into her seat.  
"You're entirely correct when you said she was holding back Root." 

"I was not!"  
"You totally were though." John teased and she glared.  
"I was waiting for the right moment..." Shaw grumbled. 

"And that kiss! Talk about steamy!" Zoe said acting breathless and dazed while Carter mock fanned her.

Shaw rolled her eyes at their shenanigans but in her mind she was thinking, It was her eyes. She thinks...  
'Deep in her eyes, I think I see a future with someone who won't look at me like I'm not human.'

"I realized it was my last chance. The last school dance I mean." Shaw corrected when her friends broke out into grins.

"Whatever you say love bird. I think you're just a sappy little puddle of mush inside despite your tough as nails exterior." Zoe teased and Shaw elbowed her hard in the ribs.

"Oh you have a feisty one here Root." Root was just smiling at Shaw with absolute adoration. 

'What did I get myself into.' Shaw thought but slipped her fingers through Root's under the table regardless.  
She figures, this awkward nerd, seeing her smile, is just worth it somehow.


End file.
